Haymaker 12
The Haymaker 12 is a Shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign The Haymaker 12 is unlocked at rank 19. It has low damage, medium range, a slightly higher rate of fire than the other shotguns in its class, and low recoil with good accuracy. It isn't used by any enemy, making the only possible way to obtain it is to unlock its blueprint and purchase it by using one fabrication kit. Data Vault Specifications *Ammo: 12 Gauge *Length: 991mm *Weight: 7.3kg *Barrel: 457mm *Production Years: 2052 - Present *Country of Origin: USA Multiplayer The Haymaker 12 is unlocked at level 10. The Haymaker 12 is a poor damage per shot shotgun. The Haymaker 12 is fully incapable of netting one shot kills, and will rarely net two shot kills. For the most part, players will take anywhere between two to five shots to kill enemies. This damage per shot is the Haymaker 12's biggest weakness as a shotgun, as it's comparable to that of an assault rifle or even an SMG. Its range is impressive, being able to hit enemies up until about fifteen meters. The Haymaker 12, like other shotguns, has almost no penetration power whatsoever, only being able to shoot through the thinnest of cover, such as glass. The Haymaker 12's rate of fire is very high for a shotgun, as it fires at about 350 RPM in a fully automatic configuration. This speed surpasses all other shotguns, and makes the Haymaker 12 quite reliable for a shotgun. The Haymaker 12's rate of fire makes its time-to-kill far more consistent than other shotguns. The Haymaker 12's accuracy is very good. The iron sights are clean enough, and the recoil per shot is quite low, and almost a non-factor thanks to the low rate of fire overall. The Haymaker 12's hip-fire accuracy is quite good, and when aiming down the sight, the spread is very tight. The user will have next to no accuracy deficiency with the Haymaker 12. The handling characteristics of the Haymaker 12 are relatively standard for the shotgun class. The Haymaker 12 will allow the player to move at the default base speed, the player will aim down the sights quickly, and the Haymaker 12 reloads with a magazine, taking a bit over two seconds to reload the weapon. Due to the Haymaker 12's nature overall, reloads shouldn't be that painful or commonplace. The Haymaker 12 has the largest magazine capacity of all shotguns, holding 16 rounds. This capacity is very large, and allows the Haymaker 12 to handle serial engagements very well. As well, the Haymaker 12 will have a healthy starting ammunition loadout, as the player will spawn with four magazines total, giving the player 64 rounds to start with. The Haymaker 12 has the standard selection of attachments for a shotgun. The optical attachments are a poor choice, as they are little more than decoration on a shotgun. The Quickdraw Handle is a good choice for players who like aiming with the Haymaker 12, as it allows them to do so faster. The Adjustable Stock isn't necessary, as the strafe speed is fine, and the Stock gives little benefit overall. The Laser Sight is very powerful for players who wish to never aim with the weapon, as it makes the hip-fire spread extremely small. However, this can make the Haymaker 12 somewhat less forgiving in close quarters, as if the player's aim is at fault, it will be easier for the player to miss. Fast Mag and Extended Mag will help the user to spend less time reloading, either by making reloads quicker, or by making them less frequent and delayed. Extended Mag increases the capacity to 22 rounds, a huge magazine capacity that makes reloads extremely infrequent. As well, Extended Mag provides extra ammunition; however, the Haymaker 12 already allows the player to spawn with extra ammunition already, so its benefit is questionable. Fast Mag makes the Haymaker 12's reloading process to be quicker. By default, the user won't need to reload often with the shotgun, making it so the player's reloading will be nigh painless. The Suppressor dangerously reduces the Haymaker 12's maximum range, so players should be wary when using the attachment. However, the Haymaker 12's nature makes it the best shotgun to suppress. Long Barrel extends the Haymaker 12's maximum range, which is extremely useful in order to hit as much enemies as possible. Rapid Fire is a nigh-worthless attachment, as its effect is negligible. Attachments *Reflex Sight *BOA3 *ELO *Quickdraw Handle *Suppressor *Adjustable Stock *Laser Sight *Fast Mag *Extended Mag *Long Barrel *Rapid Fire Zombies The Haymaker 12 can be obtained from the Mystery Box for 950 points. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Shoeshining 100. It has increased damage, larger magazine capacity, and increased overall ammo capacity. Haymaker 12 vs Shoeshining 100 Gallery Haymaker 12 BO3.png|The Haymaker 12 in first-person Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Shotguns